oyunlarsheherifandomcom-20200213-history
Moditins
Moditins are creatures created by Javier Sharpe to destroy The Clave and the Shadowhunters.They have powers that can never be stopped by anyone else but the creator and the controller of them. Appearences Monitons were first seen in Idris during the attack.As Maryse said they were impossible to stop,attacking everyone and causing fear.At first attack they managed to kill few shadowhunters.It was guessed that they entered the Idris in form of a human which means they have angelic blood in them. Later with the help of Javier which was known as Xavier Karlel they found the page with information that only told that there are two types of them and that they have few very powerful abilities.Sign on the page as J.S brought them to Jake Snow who Javier accused in creating them. While looking for them even more Robert Sheehan found lost pages of book and everyone learned more about their powers. While they were walking in school at night Robert saw a moditin running to them and the demonic portal was open,bringing Adam to school.Soon they left harming nobody. While next attack happened the woman was torn into pieces by moditin.For the very first time one was them was killed by Javier,making everyone believe that there is a way for murdering them. The next day the Idris was frozen and the memory of pregnant shadowhunter was wiped away.That night attack to the Institute happened and a shadowhunter was killed during attack.It also attacked Simon,draining energy out of him but again was stopped by Javier bringing confusion to Jace as he is the only one who did it twice. That night it was revealed that Javier was the one creating Moditins and not Jake which made it clear that they are impossible to be killed.They are told to attack only cold and heartless and the people who stood emotionless as Javier approached them with issue about Emilia. After the war between demons and Shadowhunters ended and Javier backed off the moditins were never seen or heard of.Their location is unknown to shadowhunters. Creation Moditins were created by Javier Sharpe and they way he did it is unknown for anyone but him.The only thing that is known is that he used Amelia's angelic powers to create them and for that reason she also has some effects on them and can slightly control them Moditins Powers and Life Moditins don't live long enough but they have powers that are stronger than any other living specie. Human Moditins Moditins book1.jpeg Moditins book3.jpeg Moditins book2.jpeg Moditins book4.jpeg First stage * They look like humans. * They can teleport the target to chosen location by touching them * They are always light skinned Second stage * They can create rain of demonic energy that will weaken shadowhunters and stop them from using their powers by drawing a sign on the floor with their hands Third stage * They can make a target feel nothing by looking in its eyes * They can drain energy from whoever or whatever is targeted by scratching them and pointing at them * They can make a living target to be unable to lie by making the x sign on them Fourth stage * This is the main and strongest stage where moditin can do anything that is possible for it's kind Fifth stage * They start to get weaker * They still can drain energy from chosen person or item Sixth stage * They get ready to die * It can not attack but can protect itself * They can wipe memory of whoever is targeted. Wolf Moditins First stage * They can down the temperature of area around the caster,effectively freezing it down by howling. Second stage * They can mend whatever is broken,including the broken bones.That's why they can be created by only the strongest warlocks who has this power himself. * If the target looks into it's face at close range they get the pain illusion. Third stage * The main stage where it can do anything it's type can do. Fourth stage * It gets weaker * They can create a demonic portal to a different dimension Fifth stage * They start to get weaker * They still can drain energy from chosen person or item Sixth stage * They get ready to die * They can put whoever is targeted into sleep like state for a period of time by blowing at them * They can make eyes of target to cloud up by looking into their eyes for three seconds. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures